Truth or Dare
by Honeydew92
Summary: Read it to find out what it is about.... Parings JeremyXAlieta, UlrichXYumi, OddXno one! Also I am sry I broke the rules of the game.[done]
1. Party Preperations

Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, I don't own the idea of a sleepover either (I got it from another fiction.) But I do own my OC!!! Authors note: Please no flames, this is my first fan fiction so don't kill me if it stinks! Also since this is all made up, Alieta is materialized, and Xana is shut down.  
  
Chapter1: Party Preparations  
  
Ulrich, Odd, Alieta, and Jeremy walk out of school on a Friday and go to the bench that they usually talk with Yumi. Yumi is already waiting there for them with Caitlin (my OC).  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Yumi said closing her book and walking over to them.  
  
"Nothing much, and you?" replied Ulrich and waving to Caitlin.  
  
"We just got done with PE, and my parents said that I can have a small party tonight, you know like a small sleepover, but they are only allowing me to have 5 people. I decided that I would invite you guys and Caitlin," Yumi said as she motioned to Caitlin behind her.  
  
"Actually I would rather be called Cat, Caitlin seems too formal..." Cat said in a soft, sweet voice.  
  
Cat is as old as Yumi, and looks kinda like her, but she looks like she is Hawaiian and she wears a short jean skirt and a white t-shirt with a =) in the middle.  
  
"Cool" Odd yelled!  
  
"I am totally going to go," Alieta said as she walked over to the bench and sat down.  
  
"So are you all in?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Sure" Ulrich said with a little blush, "Totally" said Cat "You bet" replied Odd and Jeremy shrugged and said "I guess so".

Mwhahahahahahahahaha.....Sorry did I forget to say that I am Evil? R&R Please!! So how did you like the first chappie? Next chappie comin soon!! 


	2. Yumi's House

Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, I don't own the idea of a sleepover either (I got it from another fiction.) But I do own my OC!!! Authors note: Please no flames, this is my first fan fiction so don't kill me if it stinks! Also since this is all made up, Alieta is materialized, and Xana is shut down.  
  
Chapter2: Yumi's House  
  
Later at Yumi's House..........(I like dots).....................  
  
Alieta and Cat where there a little early so they where just talking.... Mostly about the boys!  
  
"So Yumi are you and that Ulrich guy going out or what?" Cat asked  
  
"I know that I like him, but sometimes I am not sure that he likes me, so I'd have to say no to that, however much that I wish it was true.." Yumi replied as her face went flushed.  
  
"That is soo obvious I mean look at you two when you are together" giggled Alieta  
  
'Ding dong' "oh, there is the door, I better get that, it is most likely the boys" Yumi said as she got up and went toward the door.  
  
'Opens the door' "Hey guys come in" greeted Yumi  
  
"So what's for dinner?" asked Odd  
  
"Is food the ONLY thing that you can think about Odd?" Ulrich said as he hit Odd upside his head.  
  
"Now play it nice boys" Yumi said like she was an adult, then everyone cracked up.  
  
The boys set up all of their stuff next to the girls' stuff, Ulrich put his next to Yumi's, Jeremy put his stuff next to Alieta's, and Odd put his stuff next to Cat's (I wonder what that means).  
  
"No one told me what we are having for dinner yet!!!" complained Odd.  
  
"We are ordering pizza, so one large cheese and one large pepperoni right?" Yumi replied to Odd's question.  
  
"Ok I'm bored now, what games can we play?" asked Ulrich  
  
"Hmmm I was thinking that we could play Truth or Dare," Yumi said  
  
"Great Idea" yelled Odd "So who is going to go first?"  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Mwhahahahahahahahaha.....R&R Please!! So how did you like this chappie? Next chappie comin soon!! 


	3. The game

Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, I don't own the idea of a sleepover either (I got it from another fiction.) But I do own my OC!!! Authors note: Please no flames, this is my first fan fiction so don't kill me if it stinks! Also since this is all made up, Alieta is materialized, and Xana is shut down.

A/N I read your reviews and some of them well........ (remember the fact that I like dots).... Well let's say that some of them are correct, and some of them are totally WRONG!!!! I forgot to say that I am a horrible speller!!!(I rely on spell check) Also some people have been complaining about the shortness of the chappies, that is because I am a bad writer, and it is hard to think of stuff, so just don't complain, alright!!!  
  
Chapter3: The Game "Ok I think that we should play spin the bottle truth or dare" Yumi said as she pointed to a bottle.  
  
"Good idea" Ulrich said as he gave her a sweet simile  
  
"Ok I'll get the bottle" Yumi said as she stood up, headed toward the counter and picked up the bottle.  
  
"I'm still hungry!!!" Odd yelled and jumped up and down...  
  
'Ding Dong' the door bell rang, so Yumi stood up and got it, paid the pizza guy and (with the 2 pizzas in hand) walked back to everyone else.  
  
"Yay the Pizzas are H-E-R-E!!" Odd yelled and jumped up to get a piece.  
  
"Slow down or you might trip and squish our dinner!!" Jeremy yelled  
  
Then everyone else got up to get a piece of pizza. Soon the pizza was gone and everyone was ready to play.  
  
"Everyone get in a circle so we can play" Yumi said and motioned to an open spot on the floor. 'everybody gets in a small circle'  
  
"Ok Ulrich you spin it first, if it lands on a girl you have to kiss her, and if it lands on a boy you ask them truth or dare. Got it?" Yumi said handing the bottle to Ulrich.  
  
"I guess so" Ulrich said and then he spun the bottle and it was going fast at first, but then it started to slow down and finally it landed on..............Odd!!!!  
  
"So truth or dare Odd?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"Hmmm I say...... Tru......DARE!!!"Odd said.  
  
"Ok, Hmmmmm.................................. What should I dare you to do.......... Oh I know I dare you to dance around the room like a crazy monkey!!" Ulrich said starting to crack up.  
  
Then Odd got up and danced around the room saying "oooeeeeaaaahhhhhhahah" then everyone was laughing!!!!  
  
"Ok now it is my turn to spin the bottle" Odd said as he spun the bottle "around and around and around it goes where it stops no one knows."  
  
It landed on Cat!!!  
  
"So cat truth or dare?" Odd said with a little simile  
  
"Truth" Cat said  
  
"Who do you like" Odd asked  
  
"Oh well I have a boyfriend that is in my grade his name is Ben actually he looks kinda like you Ulrich, but he is a little taller and has green eyes, Yumi you might know him, do you" Cat said in a little more then one breath.  
  
"Ah man" Odd said under his breath (I guess Odd liked her).  
  
"I think I know him" Yumi said, pondering  
  
'Cat spun the bottle'

A/N-Ok I know that I kinda broke the rules of the game,but I don't wanna like put to much romance in!!!Also I might put another chapter on later today, since it was down yesterday...  
  
That's all for now so............Cliffhanger!!!! Mwhahahahahahahahaha.....Review Please!! So how did you like this chappie? Next chappie comin soon!!


	4. The Game part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Code:Lyoko!!!!!!  
  
Claimer:Cat is mine!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- Okey I said that I broke the rules last time, and yet still someone thought that I didn't!!! So just so you know Cat is a girl. My friend drew a pic.   
  
of what she thinks that cat should look like, and if you want me to put it somewhere just tell me!  
  
Chapter 4:The game (continued)  
  
Soon the bottle began to slow downand it landed on................................................................(now it is clear that i like dots i hope)............................ Yumi.  
  
"Okey Yumi truth or dare?" Cat asked.  
  
"Hmmmm, I'd have to say truth" Yumi said.  
  
"Ok" Cat said "Who in this room do you like-like the most? why?"  
  
"Ok"Yumi said as she took a deep breath "It would have to be Ulrich, because he is just so well, I just like him a lot." Then both Yumi and Ulrich turned red.  
  
"So you do like him" Cat said as she looked at them together.  
  
"Lets see where it goes now" Yumi said as she spun the bottle.  
  
It slowley landed on.........................Ulrich! So then Yumi turned to Ulrich and moved closer and closer to him until she could feel his breath, and he could feel hers. Then she kissed his soft lips with hers, Ulrich sat there and kissed her back. This lasted for about 5 secounds! When Yumi finally pulled away and realized that they where still with all their friends they both blushed bright red!!  
  
"So Ulrich did you enjoy that?" Odd asked after they kissed.  
  
"Yah, I guess we got a little carried away" Ulrich said as he spun the bottle and blushed a little more.  
  
A/N- So I followed the rules of the game in this chappie u happy? And I guess that is kinda short, but hey, I'm not the **BEST** writer in the world.  
  
Cliffe!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahahahah me= evil!!!!!! Ok I will update soon, because I don't love to leave you hanging( I only like to) 


	5. The game ends

Disclaimer- I don't own Code:Lyoko!!!!!!  
  
Claimer:Cat is mine!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- One of my reviews was from the person I got the sleep over idea from!!! And that wonderful writer is...................................(you know why there are so many of these)........................................................... Trilinka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And sry to supersayian1 but all the places in the fic. are gone. =(. Don't forget about my bad writing/spelling! Also, I decied that I still don't want flames, but constructive critisum is ok. I don't think that anyone noticed this, but I haven't used a lot of Jeremy and Alieta in this fic. so this chappie is decated to them. This chapter took 2 days so be happy with how long it is!  
  
Chapter 5:OK The game ends  
  
Slowly the bottle began to slow down...................................finaly it lands on.............................................................................................. ............. ......................................................................................................................(yay more dots!).......................................Jeremy!!  
  
A/N- Okey I know I go a little over bord with that dot thing, but I like dots so deal with it!  
  
"Yo Jeremy T or D"Ulrich said as his blush finally faded.  
  
"Um how about" Jeremy began.  
  
Ring Ring Cat's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hey Ben" Cat said with a =)  
  
"Hey can you excuse me for a little while" She asked as she walked into the kitichen to talk to her boyfriend.  
  
"So Jeremy T or D?"Ulrich asked again.  
  
"I bord, so dare" Jeremy said to everyones' supperise.  
  
"Okey, hmmm how about you do the can-can" Ulrich said as he started to crack up "This is gonna be good!"  
  
"Ok" Jeremy said as he got up then................................................................................................................................................. (kicking legs in air) "Can can can you do the can can can you the can can can you do the can can" then he sat down.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think that you would do it" Ulrich admited.  
  
"Well I was bord. But I have to sat it was embarsing. So now I get to spin this bottle right?"Jeremy said uncertin as he spun the bottle and had a small blush appear.  
  
It landed on..................................................................................Alieta!!!!!  
  
"So now I have to kiss her right?" Jeremy said as his cheeks got a little reder.  
  
"Yep" Yumi said.  
  
Then Jeremy got up, walked over to Alieta, sat down next to her, turned her head to face his, then kissed her.  
  
"Wow" Alieta said as they both began to blush.  
  
"Now we have a new Romeo and Juliet" Odd joked.  
  
"Shut up Odd, it's alredy bad enough that you tease Yumi and me, but spare them" Ulrich said defending his friends.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Cat asked as she walked back from the kitichen and sitting back down next to Yumi.  
  
"Oh nothing much, only Jeremy doing the can-can, lookiing rediculus, and kissing Alieta" Odd rambled on.  
  
"You know I am kinda bord of this game, do we have to play anymore?" asked Alieta.  
  
A/N- So do you want me to continue? O well... not till another time. How did you like it? Review please!! This took a long time to write!!!  
  
Clif................O wait I finished it! Oups, I am so used to writing cliffies that I forgot what it is like to write a full story/chapter.well I am still evil!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha = ) evil =)!! 


	6. It Was Fun, But Now It's Over

Disclaimer:-I don't own Code:Lyoko......................... or do I? Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha  
  
Claimer- I own Cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N-Extra Chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You where so good to me that I am giving you an extra chappie!!!!!!!!! Also rember to check out all of my other stories!   
  
Chapter 6:It was fun  
  
"Yah it is getting late so I guss we should go to sleep....." Yumi said.  
  
"Ok, G'night" Jeremy said, as he went into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Night" Alieta said getting into her sleeping bag also, and kissing Jeremy on the cheak.  
  
"I'm turning in now" Cat said after she moved her sleeping bag away from Odd's, and fell asleep.  
  
"Well time to go to sleep" Odd said as he hoped into his sleeping bag and went to sleep also.  
  
"We should get to sleep" Ulrich said climbing into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Ulrich, I'm going to get something from my room, be back in a sec, and don't you dare fall asleep while I'm gone" Yumi whisperd to Ulrich and then walked up to her room.  
  
..::Ulrich POV::..  
  
Everyone is now asleep except for me and Yumi. I wonder what she is getting in her room? Hmm I will just have to wait till she gets back. Yumi, she looked so amazing today, but she is  
always amazing. The way her black hair shines in the sunlight, or the way her laugh can make almost anyone smile, she is just so amazing. When she kissed me earlier tonight it made me so  
.................. well ..................................... it was amazing just like everything she is and does. I love her so much, and now I know that she likes me, and I am not sure that I can tell her that   
I feel the same way.  
  
..::End Pov::..  
  
Yumi came down the stairs, but with nothing!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?  
  
"What did you want to get up there? I don't see anything" Ulrich whisperd confused.  
  
"Well I couldn't find what I wanted so I decied that I could go without it" Yumi whisperd back and got into her sleeping bag (next to Ulrich's).  
  
"Well Sweet dreams" Ulrich whisperd, then slowly he leaned closer and closer to Yumi and finally their lips met and they just lay there, kissing.   
  
Then Odd let out a loud snore and Yumi giggled.  
  
"Sweet dreams to you to" Yumi said.  
  
A/N- Ok I made this for fluf I admit it... Also excuse my bad spelling I am to lazy to use the spell check. I read over my other chappies, and I realized that they don't run smothley, and I   
apoligze for that, and well read my other stories!!!!

**The End**


	7. Queations

Questions.....  
  
Here are some questions that I would like you to answer....  
  
1. Do you want a secquil(sp) to this story??  
  
2.Do you want me to do tis kinda thing for other stories?!?!?!?  
  
Ok now answer by review!!!!!! 


End file.
